


Don't you (forget about me) (bitch)

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Bucky Barnes, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sass, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: — Я слышал волшебное слово «мохито»? — тянет Тони, входя в палату с протеиновым коктейлем в руке. — Пеп запрещает мне ром после одиннадцати вечера, но я могу организовать какой-нибудь «Sex on the Beach». Если вы понимаете, усекаете, въезжаете, смекаете о чем это я… Скажем, что поддерживали друга, находящегося рядом со спящим сильно нездоровым мужем, — говорит Тони, допивая коктейль. — Это именно то поведение, которое диктует «Mai Tai». Это и еще дрочка на завтрак.— Боже, что за бред ты несешь, — стонет Баки, — Не знаю, слишком поздно для всего этого дерьма или рано, но звучит отвратительно.





	Don't you (forget about me) (bitch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't you (forget about me) (bitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802623) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Как только Баки заканчивает смену и усаживается перебрать документы, тут же появляется Наташа.  
— Поехали.

С этой прической она похожа то ли на злобную кузину Драко Малфоя, то ли на Леди Гага. И Баки не может решить кто из них менее жуткий. Он почти уверен, что Романофф и брови обесцветила. Что, надо сказать, не сильно ее красит. Но Баки знает — то, что Наташа делает со своей внешностью в свое свободное время его абсолютно не касается. Он не самоубийца.

Баки удивленно приподнимает бровь и преувеличенно воодушевленно говорит: — Привет, Нат. Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— У нас ситуация, — хрипло говорит она, и у Баки испуганно сжимаются внутренности. Хотя в исполнении Романофф «ситуация» может означать что угодно. От «я проснулась с потребностью выпить чая с шариками» до «У Стива эбола». — Собирайся, машина у входа.

Баки делает, что велено, и мчится в раздевалку забрать рюкзак. Быстро переобувается, снимая ортопедические рабочие сандалеты. Ему не странно, что Наташа в курсе во сколько он заканчивает работу. После того, как однажды Тони явился в приемное, чтобы забрать Баки, и его пришлось выпроваживать в не совсем цензурных выражениях сообщая о том, что Баки работает и поэтому не сможет посетить турнир по фрисби-гольфу, график его смен был во всех календарях ДЖАРВИСа. Приемное отделение — это приемное отделение, и Баки серьезно относится к работе. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы вдолбить в головы коллег, что брак с Капитаном-мать его-Америка не означает, что теперь Баки внезапно начнет думать исключительно о свободе и американской говядине класса «А» вместо своих пациентов. Мстители, вламывающиеся к нему на работу в самый разгар смены и пытающиеся вытащить его на разное более или менее связанное со Стивом дерьмо, чертовски портят ему карьеру.

Когда Баки — все еще в униформе и неприятно скрипящих по линолеуму сникерсах — выходит на улицу, Наташа уже ждет его у главного входа. На ней джинсовый комбинезон и ярко-розовый спортивный лифчик, а на шее пластмассовые бусы родом из девяностых. Интересно, она подбирает наряды специально, чтобы позлить Баки…

Ее обувь подозрительно не скрипит, и Баки, опустив голову, видит жутчайшие угги «Hello Kitty».

Ну, по крайней мере, они сочетаются с лифчиком. Хотя на желание Баки сжечь их к чертовой матери это никак не влияет.

Романофф припарковалась прямо перед дверями, и Баки, с трудом пересилив себя, не закатывает глаза и не читает ей занудную лекцию о месте, крайне необходимом больным людям. С такой машиной и таким чрезмерным пофигизмом как у нее, можно достичь довольно многого — даже охрана слишком занята разглядыванием машины, вместо того, чтобы наорать на нее.

— Спасибо, что присмотрели за ней, мальчики, — говорит Наташа, посылая воздушный поцелуй близстоящему охраннику, и надевает розовые солнцезащитные очки а-ля Джон Леннон. Хотя сейчас два ночи. Как ни странно, очки склоняют чашу весов в сторону семейства Малфоев.

— Так… — усаживаясь, произносит Баки. И чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, стягивает ободок и начинает плести косу. — Что происходит? Кроме того, что твои фотки в этом прикиде наверняка бьют все рекорды по просмотру в Инстаграме у поклонников девяностых.

— Мы столкнулись с некоторыми проблемами в Атланте, — говорит Наташа, проносясь по больничному двору с такой скоростью, словно ее преследует призрак Алана Рикмана, жаждущий отобрать очки. — В основном, это мудаковатый брат Тора.

Баки напрягается, пальцы застывают на середине косы. Наташа поворачивает голову, смотрит на его руки, сжимающие волосы, и успокаивающе похлопывает по колену.  
— Физически Стив в полном порядке, не волнуйся.

— Физически? — хрипит Баки, потому что за полтора года прекрасно выучил язык супергероев, где «он в порядке» обычно означает — «он не мертв». А еще Баки слышал много херовых вещей о брате Тора, шесть лет назад запустившего инопланетян в Нью-Йорк.

— У него фингал и ссадина на голове. Скорее всего, они уже заживают, — говорит Наташа и делает несколько очень незаконных маневров. К счастью, уже поздно, поэтому на дорогах не так ужасно как обычно.

— Но? — Баки чуть «отпускает», потому что Стив явно не умирает. Если бы это было так, Тони послал бы за ним вертолет, вместо вот этой ужасной поездки.

— Локи попал в него каким-то заклинанием. У Стива симптомы избирательной амнезии.

Баки скрипит зубами. Он ненавидит то, что от Наташи так трудно получить полную информацию; то, что из-за своего травмирующего прошлого и шпионского дерьма их друзья настолько асоциальны; и больше всего то, что заколка ломается пополам, когда он пытается закрепить косу. Волосы — это то, с помощью чего он хоть как-то успокаивается в стрессовых ситуациях, а теперь он не может сделать даже этого.  
— Насколько избирательной?

— У него проблемы с воспоминаниями о том, что он женат и о том, что женат на тебе, — отвечает Наташа слегка извиняющимся голосом. Как будто только что осознала, что сейчас середина ночи, и Баки после смены. — Тор ищет Локи, чтобы тот вернул все назад.

Итак… У его мужа амнезия, вызванная космическим уебком, что означает следующее: вместо массажа стоп и обнимашек Баки ожидает непрерывная и продолжительная головная боль. Заебись…

Баки глубоко вдыхает носом, пытаясь перебороть желание разложить сиденье, улечься на спину и рыдать до тех пор, пока не сможет обессиленно уснуть, как будто они с Нат в главных ролях в климактерическом «Тельма и Луиза». Со Стивом все будет в порядке. И с Баки все будет в порядке. С ними обоими все будет в порядке, а Баки убьет брата Тора при первой же возможности.

Наташа роется в карманах, на дикой скорости сворачивая на магистраль, и, вытащив обычную черную резинку, не глядя протягивает Баки. Сейчас этот жест равносилен объятиям, и они оба знают это. Баки с благодарностью принимает заботу и преувеличенно аккуратно принимается скреплять хвост косы.

— Все плохо? — в конце концов спрашивает он.

Наташа задумывается. Баки понимает, что она не пытается подыскать слова помягче, а просто честно обдумывает, насколько все серьезно. Она не из тех, кто будет щадить чьи-то чувства, а Баки не из тех, кто оценил бы это.

— Достаточно плохо. Мы вернулись четыре часа назад, и Стив казался совершенно здоровым. Пока Сэм не сказал, что ты прибьёшь его за этот фингал. Я много раз видела ошарашенного Стива, но это… Он просто сидел, моргая, и спрашивал «а кто такой Баки?»

Баки сглатывает.  
— Сотрясение мозга есть?

— Ага, небольшое, — Наташа проезжает мимо другой спортивной машины в правом ряду и, когда водитель им сигналит, невозмутимо показывает ему средний палец. — Мы сначала подумали, что это из-за него он немного не в себе, но потом он попросил на этот раз не пытаться познакомить его с медсестрами. Иногда он вспоминает, что у него был парень, но почти тут же забывает.

Они вылетают из туннеля в Манхэттене, и после почти пятиминутного настойчивого гудения на такси, Наташа подъезжает к гаражу башни. Благодаря неоднократным нарушениям ограничения скорости и нескольким поездкам по встречке они укладываются менее чем в двадцать минут.

Баки все еще пытается пережить выброс адреналина, а Наташа уже ведет его к лифту и просит ДЖАРВИСа доставить их на медицинский этаж. Когда двери закрываются, она снимает очки и внимательно вглядывается в лицо Баки. Тот устало хмурится, а она заправляет несколько прядей ему за ухо и прижимает большой палец к тонкой коже у него под глазом. Словно они в супергеройской версии «The Fault In Our Stars».

Баки должен уже прекратить сравнивать происходящее с фильмами.

— Мы с этим разберемся, — серьезно говорит она. — Но если он будет вести себя как мудак, я надеру ему задницу. Только скажи, Барнс, и все будет сделано.

— Спасибо, Нат, — кивает Баки. В первую очередь она всегда была другом Стива, и ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сблизиться с Баки. У них оказалось достаточно много общего: фильмы, большая часть которых посвящена танцам, эфиопская еда, замысловатые прически и запугивание людей, которые их раздражают. И, тем не менее, получение явных доказательств того, что ей не все равно — даже если это связано с потенциальным насилием, — сильно обнадеживало.

Наташа крепко обнимает его, не обращая внимания на то, что он все еще в больничной одежде, и на бедре у него запеклась чья-то кровь.

Когда они заходят к Стиву в палату, рядом с кроватью уже сидит раздраженный Сэм. У Стива отвратительный, но уже почти посветлевший фингал под глазом, подживающая нижняя губа, а на голове намотана какая-то марля. Как только он видит Баки, у него тут же восторженно округляются глаза. Он изумленно открывает рот и осматривает его с ног до головы. Баки слегка задирает нос, потому что произвести такой эффект после долгой смены — дорогого стоит.

— Сэм… — не сводя глаз с Баки, перекосив рот в сторону Уилсона, громко шепчет Стив, — ты видишь этого медбрата?

— Да, — терпеливо отвечает тот и энергично закатывает глаза. — Это Баки.

— Он такой горячий… — еще громче шепчет Стив. — Скажи Нат, что я беру свои слова назад. С ним она может знакомить меня в любое время. Как думаешь, он даст мне свой номер?

— У тебя уже есть мой номер, — скрестив руки на груди, вступает Баки. — Что, черт побери, тут происходит?

Стив обдумывает правдивость его слов, но потом переводит взгляд вниз, и тут же становится глубоко несчастным.  
— Сэм, — печально произносит он, шевеля пальцами левой руки, — а почему ты не сказал, что я женат? Я не смогу пригласить Баки на свидание, если женат.

У Роджерса, конечно, сотрясение. И, конечно, он немного не в себе. Но Баки все равно приятно, что, даже не сумев вспомнить его, тот все еще сильно заинтересован.

— Баки — твой гребаный муж, — сердито сообщает Сэм. — Вы поженились два месяца назад и провели медовый месяц на Барбадосе. У меня есть фотки. Нет, не так… У меня есть фотки задницы Баки в микроскопических шортах. И это ты прислал мне их, самодовольный ублюдок. И я почти уверен, что ты сделал это специально.

Стив распахивает глаза.  
— Я бы никогда…

Так… Нет, Стив точно здоров, если ведет себя как полный засранец…

Баки подходит к изножью кровати и читает перечень проделанного докторами: осмотр и сканирование головы на предмет внутренних повреждений. Но, как и сказала Нат, Стива всего лишь несколько раз ударили по лицу — отсюда слабое сотрясение — и у него внезапная избирательная амнезия.

Вот же блядство. Ну почему вместо Баки Стив не забыл несколько своих ужасных привычек, типа складирования грязной посуды в раковину — вместо загрузки в посудомоечную машину, — храпа или оставления хрустящих пятен на наволочках. Которые появляются после того, как он вовсю вытирает ими глаза во время прочтения особо эмоциональных моментов.

Баки поднимает взгляд. Стив снова в отключке, Сэм устало трет глаза.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он и встает, чтобы обнять Баки.

— Так, будто мне срочно необходим мохито, — бормочет Баки Сэму в плечо. — Как думаешь, это навсегда?

— Не знаю, — вздыхает Уилсон. — Тор говорит, что это может пройти, но он не уверен. Трудно что-то предсказать, когда дело касается этой чертовой магии.

— Я слышал волшебное слово «мохито»? — тянет Тони, входя в палату с протеиновым коктейлем в руке. — Пеп запрещает мне ром после одиннадцати вечера, но я могу организовать какой-нибудь «Sex on the Beach». Если вы понимаете, усекаете, въезжаете, смекаете о чем это я… Скажем, что поддерживали друга, находящегося рядом со спящим сильно нездоровым мужем, — говорит Тони, допивая коктейль. — Это именно то поведение, которое диктует «Mai Tai». Это и еще дрочка на завтрак.

— Боже, что за бред ты несешь, — стонет Баки, — Не знаю, слишком поздно для всего этого дерьма или рано, но звучит отвратительно, — выдыхает Баки, но, благодарно кивая, садится в кресло, которое подкатывает к нему Старк. — Пострижешь, Тони?

— Чтобы освоить очередную новую профессию? — спрашивает Тони, усаживаясь с другой стороны кровати. — Обещаю завтра подумать об этом. Я тут, вообще-то, к одной рыболовной компании присматриваюсь… Выглядит забавно, да и бумаги вроде в порядке, — он целится указательными пальцами в Уилсона. — Иди, Сэмми, поспи. Я тут составлю компанию Мадонне-санитару и его пацанской игрушке.

— Надеюсь, «пацанская игрушка» — это Стив, а не Наташа, — зевая, говорит Сэм. Должно быть, он сильно устал, раз не заметил, что Наташа давно ускользнула, пробормотав, что вернется позже. — Разбудите, когда его отпустят.

— Ага, — кивает Тони. — А теперь маленьким птичкам самое время вздремнуть.

— Маленькая птичка задушит тебя, если продолжишь в том же духе, — предостерегает Сэм, хлопает Баки по плечу и уходит, еле переставляя ноги.

Тишина длится секунд пятнадцать. Больше Тони не выдерживает.  
— Ты же понял, что я пошутил насчет рома?

— Знаю, — отвечает Баки. — Пеппер говорила, что её запрет касается «Mountain Dew». Это вредит твоим зубам.

— Ага, но до чего же вкусно… — печально вздыхает Тони, вертя коктейль в руках. — Наверное, придется самому заняться формулой «Mountain Dew», чтобы он стал полезнее для здоровья.

— Хм… Так это же просто вода и пищевой краситель, — задумчиво говорит Баки, откидываясь назад и пристраивая ноги на освободившееся кресло Сэма. У него действительно болят ноги. Блядский Стив! Так не хватает его массажа ступней…

Следующие десять секунд наполнены лишь звуками дыхания Стива и тихим пиканьем аппаратуры.

— Ты правда хочешь мохито?

Баки смотрит на часы, потом на Стива с его светлеющим фингалом. Роджерс так прерывисто вздыхает, что становится ясно — скоро захрапит.

— А знаешь что… — произносит Баки, — … хочу.

***

Врачи отпускают Стива через несколько часов, и Сэм провожает их с Баки наверх на их этаж. Отправляет Барнса в душ, а Роджерса закутывает в халат и усаживает на диван. Выходя из комнаты, Баки слышит голос Уилсона: — Так, успокойся, заткнись и слушай — я проведу с тобой вводный инструктаж по правильному обращению с Баки.

Ему очень интересно послушать, что именно он скажет, но смена в приемном была такая длинная, а то, что навалилось после — будет еще длиннее, так что нет. У него есть приоритеты.

Баки едва не засыпает в душе, но умудряется помыться и даже одеться, вытащив из комода штаны и майку Стива. Он энергично трет ладонями глаза, бьет себя по щеке и шепчет: — Давай, Барнс, как-то раз ты пережил трехдневный марафон вечеринок. Это ты точно сможешь сделать.

Правда тогда ему не было тридцати трех, и накануне он не отпахал полную смену, но воспоминания немного помогли.

— Так, — произносит Сэм, когда Баки проходит через гостиную на кухню. Сладкий, сладкий, сладкий кофе, желательно в виде капельницы. — План таков. Стив, ты отстранен от миссий, пока Тор не найдет Локи. Сегодня тебе, наверное, лучше остаться здесь, чтобы мы могли присмотреть за тобой. А завтра отправитесь с Баки домой. Привычная обстановка должна помочь.

После сна Стиву явно становится лучше. Теперь он больше похож на себя, и не производит впечатление человека, который будет весь день настороженно следить за передвижениями Баки, пугаясь каждого шороха.

— Так я могу уйти? — напряженно уточняет Стив, разглядывая тапочки Халка, которые Тони дал ему при выписке из лазарета. — Или я под домашним арестом?

Он хмурится, а Баки отворачивается к кофеварке, чтобы случайно не встретиться с придурком Роджерсом взглядом и не увидеть в любимых глазах отсутствие узнавания и обычного тепла.

Боже, Баки понадобятся три коробки замороженного йогурта и что-нибудь крепкоалкогольное, чтобы пережить сегодняшний день. Сейчас восемь утра, и он не спал почти двадцать один час, десять из которых — работал. Его силы на исходе…

— Черт побери, Роджерс! Ты взрослый человек, — говорит Сэм, успокаивающе поднимая руки. — И можешь делать, что захочешь. Кроме двух вещей… И тут я буду настаивать.

— И что же это? — Стив подозрительно прищуривается. Баки думает, что он, должно быть, ждет чего-нибудь типа «пойти сражаться с нацистами» и «свалить в Патагонию».

— Ну… — начинает Уилсон, поднимая указательный палец, — во-первых, ты не можешь начать любить рутбир. Это мое самое важное условие. Если хочешь вонять Средним Западом, пей его в чьем-нибудь чужом доме.

— Это, вообще-то, мой дом, — говорит Стив, потому что сейчас они на этаже Стива и Баки, а не на одном из общих.

— Вообще-то — технически — это дом Тони, — напоминает Сэм. — И во-вторых… — он складывает руки на груди, становится очень серьезным, и настолько угрожающе, насколько может, нависает над Стивом. — Если ты хотя бы задумаешься о том, чтобы снять обручальное кольцо или изменить Баки, я запихну тебя обратно в морозильник и оставлю там навечно. Он не заслуживает такого дерьма.

Баки очень любит Сэма.

Стив удивленно поднимает брови и, повернувшись, смотрит на Баки. А тот перекидывает косу через плечо, задирает подбородок и всем собой пытается передать следующее «не вздумай, блядь, со мной связываться; я знаю пятьдесят и один способ избавиться от твоего тела».

Если одновременно с этим он посылает флюиды «я несказанно хорошо принимаю член, и ты это прекрасно знаешь», это абсолютно никого не касается…

Что-то срабатывает. Баки не знает, какая из двух вибраций, да ему, в общем-то, все равно, но взгляд Роджерса становится менее сфокусированным, и он принимается покашливать, прочищая горло.  
— Не похоже, чтобы я мог так поступить, — говорит он.

— Да, не похоже… — соглашается Сэм. — Ты был буквально одержим им, но кто знает, что этот ублюдочный сукин сын сделал с твоей головой. Так что лучше долго и усердно подумай над этим.

— Ладно, — кивает Стив, послушно начинает думать и через пару минут засыпает прямо на диване.

Баки воспринимает это как сигнал и отправляет Сэма завтракать, а сам идет в постель.

***

Следующая неделя — самая тяжелая в жизни Баки. А ему, между прочим, пришлось ждать целый месяц, чтобы посмотреть второй сезон «Stranger Things». При этом с максимально возможным усердием уклоняясь от спойлеров.

Он привык к долгому отсутствию Стива, когда миссии затягивались. Но сейчас всего лишь после одного дня он готов признать, что гораздо проще справляться с беспокойством о Стиве, когда его нет, чем находиться в их доме с совершеннейшим незнакомцем. Ведь когда Стив был на миссии, он просто звонил, и Баки мог с ним общаться. Теперь все значительно хуже…

С памятью Стива творится чёрте что. Они как будто живут в каком-то амнезийном Дне сурка: вот он помнит, почему живет с Баки, а на следующий день Баки просыпается с нависающей над его головой скалкой, и дикоглазым Стивом, сжимающим ее в руке и требующим ответить, кто он, черт побери, и с какой стати спит в постели Стива.

До этого дня Баки даже не подозревал, что у них есть скалка.

Как не прискорбно — магия со временем не ослабевает, и вся эта ситуация с каждым днем все больше и больше начинает беспокоить Баки. Они отдаляются друг от друга все сильнее, и, чтобы хоть как-то справляться, Баки сосредотачивается на вещах, которые может контролировать. Гораздо проще отодвинуть в сторону прогрессирующий невроз и преодолевать симптомы стресса, чем признать, что он практически сошел с ума от беспокойства.

К сожалению, на этой неделе у Баки несколько двойных смен, а из-за летних каникул поменяться с кем-то абсолютно невозможно. Поэтому, убедившись, что Стив под присмотром, он идет и делает свою работу, загоняя беспокойство еще глубже.

Тони занимается поисками Тора и Локи, а Сэм с Нат и Клинтом вызываются побыть сиделками Стива. Поскольку амнезия затрагивает только воспоминания о Баки, они часто собираются у них дома или вытаскивают Стива наружу, чтобы развлечься. Роджерс возвращается с прогулок более расслабленным, и Баки радуется, что он в порядке. Хотя и без самого Баки.

Он уверен, что друзья что-нибудь скрывают от него, но так приятно немного забыться…

Довольно скоро Баки превращается в свой худший кошмар — в неряху. Он ходит на работу, приходит с работы, спит не больше двух часов подряд и развивает у себя хроническую головную боль и привычку хранить под подушкой свадебные фотографии. Чтобы можно было вытащить и показать их разъяренному Роджерсу до того, как Баки в солнечное сплетение прилетит скалкой. Он ест, когда вспоминает о еде. И слишком занят работой и пиздостраданиями, чтобы правильно увлажнять и расчесывать волосы. Даже коллеги начинают бросать на него тревожные взгляды после того, как он целых два дня ходит с одним и тем же растрепанным хвостом.

Он старается не давать друзьям еще больше поводов для беспокойства, но все же слышит, как Сэм с Нат шепчутся о его худобе, и начинает находить в холодильнике емкости со смузи с написанным на них его именем. И каждый раз по дороге на работу выпивая содержимое очередного стакана, он как наяву видит обнадеживающую и ободряющую улыбку Сэма, и ему приходится вытирать со щёк дурацкие слезы.

***

Баки изо всех сил старается поддерживать их обычную нормальную жизнь: составляет для Стива списки покупок, оставляет на видном месте инструкции по стирке своей униформы, чтобы Стив случайно не запустил ее с другой одеждой, а также глупые записки забавного содержания на зеркале в ванной. Несмотря на то, что отсутствие всегдашнего отклика ранит намного сильнее, чем он мог бы себе представить.

Он даже пытается пошалить… Через пять дней после потери памяти натягивает порнографическую майку и свои самые провокационные легинсы, садится на кровать в эффектной позе и открывает книгу. Сегодня у обоих неплохой день: Баки проспал почти пять часов, а память Стива немного лучше. Может, в конце концов, магия выветрится…

Кроме того, задницу Баки уже называли незабываемой. Кто знает, может, с ее помощью удастся перезапустить память Стива.

Тот бегает, но скоро вернется. А у Баки сегодня ночная смена, и он полон решимости переспать с ним. Книга оказывается удивительно интересной, и Баки заканчивает несколько страниц, когда хлопает входная дверь, и раздается Роджеровское: — Я дома!

— Привет, дорогой, — отвечает Баки и перекладывает ноги так, чтобы задница выглядела еще соблазнительней.

Шаги Стива эхом разносятся по дому — он направляется на кухню, наливает воду, выпивает и идет в спальню.

— Баки? — произносит он, открывая дверь. Потом наступает долгая тишина…

— Приве-е-ет, — тянет Баки, откладывает книгу и растекается по кровати. Стив шумно сглатывает и широко распахнутыми глазами начинает отслеживать каждое его движение. — Как побегал?

Стив открывает рот, но слов не слышно. Он выглядит как потерявшая дар речи вспотевшая рыба. Баки знает, что его мерцающие русалочьи легинсы цвета морской волны делают с его ногами нечто невероятное, да еще и к глазам подходят идеально, но такого Стива всегда приятно видеть.

— Отлично, — наконец выдавливает он. — Это было отлично.

Баки перекатывается на спину и приподнимается на локтях, и Стив издает такой звук, будто кто-то наступил на резиновую мышь.

Восхитительный звук…

— Присоединишься ко мне в душе? — практически мурлычет Баки. Потом слегка приподнимает бедра, и глаза Стива чуть не вылезают из орбит. Теперь он выглядит так, будто ему поджарили мозг. Задница в меню — равно системная ошибка.

— Я не могу! — выпаливает Стив

— Что? — орет Баки. — Почему? Твой гребаный стояк практически выткнул мне глаз.

— Это было бы обманом, — лепечет Роджерс. — Ведь ты знаешь, что я — это не совсем я, а ты… не… совсем… — он неловко замолкает.

— Не совсем что? — в отчаянии спрашивает Баки, заливаясь краской стыда. Отказ ощущается как пощечина. — Не совсем я? — он быстро садится, откидывает волосы назад и надеется, что Стив не заметит, насколько у него осунулось лицо. Его непрошибаемую уверенность в себе пошатнула ставшая менее впечатляющей внешность. — Из-за мешков под глазами? Или из-за худобы?

— Нет! — почти выкрикивает паникующий Стив. — Нет, ты выглядишь потрясающе! Но я… я… Нет, мне пора. Наташа обещала отвезти меня в Ботанический сад. Надо понюхать цветы, увидеть растения, полюбоваться деревьями! Нужно бежать!

Он резко разворачивается и бросается к выходу. Через три секунды хлопает входная дверь.

— Цветы… — в тишине изумленно повторяет Баки, — понюхать? — быстро моргая, он пытается найти телефон.

Сэму требуется год, чтобы ответить, но когда он берет трубку, в его голосе звучит беспокойство.  
— Привет, Баки. Что-то случилось?

— Сэм… — выдыхает Баки и начинает рыдать.

— Уже еду, — тут же произносит Уилсон. Он настоящий ангел. — И мороженое захвачу.

— Малиновое и мятное с шоколадной крошкой, — всхлипывает Баки, пытаясь вытереть глаза, и спихивает дурацкую книгу на пол. Становится немного легче. — И что-нибудь себе, если хочешь.

Повисает напряженная тишина. Потом Уилсон говорит: — Возьму три ведерка. Включай «Netflix», я — пулей.

И Сэм попадет в ад…

Сидит на диване, принадлежащем Стиву и Баки, одной рукой возится с пультом, пытаясь остановить «Netflix», а другой утешающе гладит Баки по плечу. Тот позвонил час назад, и с тех пор, как спустя двадцать минут приезжает Сэм, Баки съедает две упаковки мороженого и чередует рыдания с хладнокровным планированием убийства. Это хорошо, даже прекрасно. Баки сейчас в жутком стрессе и начинает выглядеть слегка костлявым, а не просто спортивно-худым. А Сэм никогда не скажет «нет» мороженому и просмотру сюжета про детеныша осьминогов на «Blue Planet».

Баки, свернувшись рядом калачиком, хлюпает покрасневшим носом и одиннадцатый раз тонким голосом произносит: — Он даже не захотел меня трахнуть, Сэм. Он меня больше не любит.

— Уверен, что это не так, — успокаивает Сэм, надеясь, что его голос не звучит слишком напряженно.

Дело в том, что у него гораздо более разнообразные интересы, чем думают окружающие. Да, после свадьбы он переспал с обоими друзьями Баки, и это было потрясающе, спасибо большое… А на Баки сейчас нет ничего, кроме черной — так называемой — майки и пары переливающихся легинсов. И ноги у него босые и милые, и он так трогательно пытается спрятать их под себя…

У Баки и правда шикарные ноги.

Так что да, Сэм находится в аду, потому что не только гладит по плечу зареванного мужа лучшего друга, но и изо всех сил старается не замечать, насколько хорошо выглядит этот самый муж в своих русалочьих легинсах.

Стив, блядь, придурок! Столько теряет…

Когда на кухонном столе начинает звонить телефон, Баки всего час как проснулся и теперь пытается решить, чем заняться. Ему все еще не по себе после вчерашнего фиаско и утешений Сэма, поэтому по дороге из больницы домой он планировал проспать двенадцать часов, заказать еду на вынос и, возможно, сходить в спортзал.

План предсказуемо рушится и сгорает дотла менее чем через три часа после того, как он засыпает, благодаря взъерошенному Роджерсу, скалке и чертовому бесконечному допросу третьей степени.

Он не знает, что будет делать, если ничего не изменится. И что будет делать Стив, если до конца жизни останется на скамейке запасных? И что будет делать вся команда? Им всем придется как-то приспосабливаться.

Баки клялся быть с ним в болезни и в здравии, но не знает, как долго сможет выдерживать это. А мысль о том, чтобы жить вообще без Стива, кажется невыносимой, так что у него, похоже, нарисовался замкнутый круг.

— Мама… — устало выдыхает Баки в телефонную трубку, пытаясь подавить зевок. Ему потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы уговорить Стива выйти из защитного режима. К тому времени он сам уже завелся по самое некуда и заснуть, естественно, уже не смог. Поэтому написал Сэму и встал. И пятнадцать минут стоял на кухне в трусах и халате, уставившись на кофеварку, и обдумывал возможность поплакать и переехать на месяц в спа-отель.

— Привет, детка, — произносит мама таким тоном, что у Баки тут же возникает желание ее придушить. И за то, что такая чересчур энергичная, и за этот звонок на рассвете. — Просто звоню узнать как ты там. Сэм говорит, вам непросто.

Конечно, Сэм звонит родителям Баки. Он не знает, почему так удивлен.

— Пока живы, — сообщает Баки, проводя ладонью по мокрому лицу. — С трудом.

Мама сочувствующе хмыкает. Баки прислоняется спиной к стойке, радуясь, что Стив сидит в гостиной и не видит этот его незначительный срыв.  
— Мам, я сплю меньше шести часов в сутки, — говорит он, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Ты могла бы построить чертов дом на холмах у меня под глазами. А Стив продолжает смотреть документальные фильмы про Уинстона Черчилля и будить меня, прикладывая скалкой по голове. У меня больше не блестят волосы, потому что я потерял почти шесть фунтов. И я похож на огородное пугало. Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько ужасно, включая время, когда у папы случилось то обострение любви к Киту Урбану. И я не знаю, что буду делать, если это навсегда.

— О, дорогой, — мягко и сочувственно произносит мама. — Мой бедный малыш. Похоже, тебе необходим TLC, побольше пасты с сыром и коробка вина. Хочешь, я прилечу и помогу тебе по дому?

Больше всего Баки хочет, чтобы мама разрушила их квартиру своей ужасной уборкой и замучила его обнимашками.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — вздыхает он, отрываясь от стойки, чтобы пойти поискать носки. Из-за быстрой потери веса кровообращение стало совсем не к черту. — Я справлюсь. Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала, если что-то случится.

Стив, сидящий на диване, переводит взгляд на входящего в гостиную Баки, но тут же возвращается к просмотру. Блядский Уинстон Черчилль. Баки хочет расстрелять этот проклятый телевизор из базуки.

— Ну… если ты так говоришь, — бормочет мама. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Мы все переживаем.

— Я справлюсь, — повторяет Баки, идет в спальню и достает первые попавшиеся носки. К счастью, они, по крайней мере, его. — Я ведь тоже не лыком шит, правда?

— Да, — отвечает мама и замолкает. И молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Баки мог надеть носки и вернуться на кухню.

— Дай-ка мне Стива, дорогой, — вдруг требует мама, и у Баки сжимается что-то внутри.

— Гм… — он останавливается, глядя на Роджерса, который слишком заинтересованно пялится на экран, явно притворяясь, что не подслушивает. — Не думаю, что в данный момент это хорошая идея.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточняет мама. По-видимому, ее знаменитый боевой дух начинает потихоньку возвращаться к ней. — У него что, твой член во рту?

— Поверь мне, если бы это было так, я бы с тобой не разговаривал, — шипит Баки. — Просто у него плохой день, и он меня не помнит.

— Баки, дай телефон Стиву, — голосом, полным стали, говорит мама. — Включи громкую связь.

Баки морщится, но делает, как велено, и протягивает Стиву телефон.  
— Моя мама хочет поговорить с тобой. Микрофон включен.

Стив с сомнением смотрит на него, но телефон берет.  
— Да, мэм?

— Послушай, — сурово начинает мама Барнс. — Я знаю, что ты не сделал ничего дерьмового. И что во всем виновата какая-то инопланетная сука. И я люблю тебя. Но если ты еще раз сделаешь моему мальчику больно — не важно как — я отвезу тебя в космический центр во Флориде и отправлю поджариваться на солнце.

— Мам… — тянет Баки, не зная, злиться на нее или все же похвалить.

Стив несколько раз моргает.  
— Хм… — говорит он.

— Ты можешь не помнить его, но для него все это тоже чертовски сложно. Так что прекращай вести себя так, будто он ворвался к тебе в дом и пытается убить тебя спящего. Он твой муж, и ему тоже приходится справляться с этой гребаной ситуацией. Попробуй, блядь, хоть чуть-чуть посочувствовать ему, милый.

— Гм… — снова говорит Стив, глядя на Баки. Тот почти уверен, что его щеки краснее Роджеровского щита, и он решительно отворачивается. — Хорошо, мэм.

— Вот и славненько, — снова очень бодро произносит мама. — А теперь иди и сделай ему минет. Это ведь будет как будто твой первый раз, правда?

Когда Стив «кладет» трубку, в комнате повисает долгое, неловкое молчание. Баки, продолжая смотреть на одинокий гвоздь в стене, на котором обычно висит их свадебное фото, протягивает руку за телефоном.

— Твоя мама — это что-то… — откашливаясь, говорит Стив и кладет мобильный в ладонь Баки.

— Ага, абсолютно чокнутая, — бормочет тот.

— Прости, — говорит Стив. — За скалку.

— Ни за что не прощу, если сейчас же не выключишь этот блядский фильм, — отвечает Баки, сжимая переносицу. — Ты его уже видел. Дважды.

Удивительно, но Стив слушается — выключает телевизор и серьезно смотрит на Баки.

Крики мамы всегда творили с людьми чудеса.

— Хочешь, я помассирую тебе голову? — спрашивает Стив. — В качестве извинения? Нат говорит, я делаю это абсолютно восхитительно.

Баки прекрасно знает об этом, и у него жутко болит голова. В затылке просто пульсирует. Слова Стива звучат как гребаная небесная музыка.  
— Ладно, — говорит он, потому что чертовски устал быть благородным и хочет использовать хорошее настроение Стива в корыстных целях. — Только Романофф ни за что не сказала бы «абсолютно восхитительно»…

Он засыпает в процессе массажа, положив голову на колени Стива и уткнувшись лицом ему в бедро. А просыпается через час, когда в комнату входит Сэм, решивший сводить Роджерса на прогулку.

— Ха… — удивленно выдыхает Уилсон, видя их на диване. — И что тут случилось?

— Звонила миссис Барнс, — отвечает Стив, проводя пальцами по волосам Баки.

— А-а-га… — удовлетворенно кивает Сэм. — Отлично…

Потом наливает кофе и основательно усаживается в кресло. Так, будто собирается остаться и посмотреть со Стивом бейсбольный матч.

Баки уходит спать.

***

Позже в этот же день он решает снять стресс и отправляется на Манхэттен прикупить несколько масок для лица. Внезапно звонит Сэм и сообщает, что Тор нашел Локи.

— Блядь, наконец-то, — выдыхает Баки, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и сравнивая два похожих продукта с разными ингредиентами. Он постоянный клиент «Innisfree», но сейчас у них совершенно новая услуга «создай собственную маску для лица», и он вот уже пятнадцать благословенных минут буквально разрывается между этими двумя вариантами. — И где они? У меня припасена пара слов, чтобы сказать этой чокнутой маленькой лягушонке. А еще, возможно, воспитательный пинок по яйцам. Для перезагрузки.

— Гм… — говорит Сэм. На линии слышен свист, и это означает, что он в воздухе. — Они сцепились возле «Barnes and Noble» на Юнион-сквер. Почти десять минут назад.

— Что? — громко спрашивает Баки и разворачивается к окну. Из которого видно, как мимо магазина чуть выше пробок стремительно проносится Железный Человек. — Если они расхерачат лучший бесплатный туалет в городе, я поубиваю обоих.

— Поверь, я к тебе присоединюсь, — сообщает Сэм. — Мне пора. Мы отправляемся и Стив с нами. Держись оттуда подальше.

— Поздно, — угрожающе шипит Баки, выбирая все-таки маску и доставая карточку. У него уже сегодня был срыв. С него хватит. — Я за углом в «Innisfree». Сейчас я заплачу за свои чертовы маски, а потом пойду к ним и отвешу этому вашему Локи такой пендель, что он улетит на гребаный Плутон.

— Плутон этого не заслуживает, Бак. Он теперь даже не планета, — жалобно произносит Сэм.

— Да здравствует Плутон, — в духе времени отвечает Баки и «вешает» трубку.

К счастью, кассир — настоящая жительница Нью-Йорка, и ее ничуть не смущает весь этот шум на улице. Она дает Баки несколько бесплатных образцов и упаковывает маски в очень симпатичный маленький бумажный пакет. Который превосходно вмещается в сумочку Баки. В ту самую «не подходите ко мне, я в ярости и мне срочно требуется новая маска для моего чертова лица», в которой уже лежат ключи, гигиеническая помада и вот теперь несколько масок. А еще сумочка переливается и блестит. Баки от нее в совершеннейшем восторге, и всегда, когда берет ее, очень тщательно подбирает к ней одежду.

На северо-западном углу Юнион-сквер собралась толпа, готовящаяся заснять битву на телефоны. Низко над парком висит довольно большое грозовое облако. Баки не знает, Локи сделал это или Тор, но вокруг нарезает круги Сэм, который явно не в силах проникнуть внутрь, чтобы помочь Тору. Чуть дальше мельтешат какие-то тела, вероятно это и есть Тор с Локи. Баки оглядывается вокруг и с радостью отмечает, что близлежащий книжный магазин, к счастью, не пострадал.

Баки отталкивает зевак, не сильно беспокоясь о том, что мешает, по крайней мере, семи прямым трансляциям в Инстаграмме. Загадочный молот Тора лежит прямо посреди улицы, на раздолбанной машине с покореженным передним бампером. И поскольку другого возможного оружия в поле зрения нет, Баки хватается за петлю на ручке.

Он готовится поднять вес ну никак не меньше, чем тридцатипятифунтовая гиря. Но молот ощущается в руке так, будто вообще ничего не весит, и Баки даже немного оступается, теряя равновесие. Да, конечно, в руках Тора он выглядел игрушкой, но Тор — гребаный бог, и, вероятно, смог бы поднять одновременно всех Мстителей, в том числе и Тони в костюме Железного Человека, и Брюса в Халко-модусе.

Коллективный вздох разносится над мостовой, но Баки не обращает внимания. Если эти идиоты хотят сдохнуть, но получить несколько лайков под своими фотками в Инстаграме, то это их проблема. Водитель разбитой машины ошарашенно смотрит на него сквозь лобовое стекло, и Баки, пожимая плечами, крепче сжимает ручку и идет в сторону облака.

А если он и проводит пальцами по челке и перекидывает косу через плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание к тому, как чертовски классно выглядит в этой шелковой кремовой рубашке и черных джинсах скинни, то это никого кроме него не касается.

— Барнс, — Тони приземляется в десяти футах от него, поднимает лицевую панель и вытягивает руку, призывая остановиться, — ты должен остаться здесь, это небезо…

— А ну свали с моего гребаного пути, — перебивает его Баки и трясет молотом у него перед носом. — Я неделю нормально не разговаривал со своим чертовым мужем. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном… И теперь у меня есть, что сказать этому сальноволосому выкормышу семейки Аддамс.

Тони открывает рот, смотрит на молот и — по-видимому, окончательно охренев — снова закрывает.  
— Конечно, — он делает неловкий шаг в сторону. — Э-э-э, иди…

— Так я и думал, — яростно говорит Баки, проходя мимо. Стив стоит перед «Barnes and Noble» на одном колене, опираясь на руку, и тяжело дышит как после удара. Когда Баки останавливается рядом, он широко распахивает глаза. Во взгляде удивление и беспокойство.  
— Баки, немедленно уходи отсюда, — встревоженно говорит он. — Тут опасно.

— Заткнись и подержи мою сумочку. Дорогой, — говорит Баки, прижимая сумку к его груди. Когда Стив автоматически берет ее, Баки кладет ладонь на его слегка потное лицо и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть в губы. — Я собираюсь надрать Локи задницу, и ты меня не остановишь. Лучше побереги силы. Потому что, как только этот мудак вернет все назад, я не слезу с твоего члена в течение ближайшей недели.

Глаза Стива темнеют, взгляд тяжелеет и он, к счастью, закрывает рот. Поэтому Баки еще раз целует его и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Постой, это что, Мьёльнир? — слабым голосом спрашивает Стив, поскольку Баки уже уходит, а его бедра покачиваются, быть может, чуть больше необходимого.

Тор с Локи бьются под здоровенным грозовым облаком на углу Семнадцатой и Юнион-сквер. Баки притормаживает и, оценивая обстановку, похлопывает молотом по ладони. Локи постоянно телепортируется, выскальзывая из рук Тора, и посылает в ответ противные мелкие светящиеся шарики, пытаясь его нокаутировать. Баки не нужно слишком много времени, чтобы понять, куда пойти, чтобы застать его врасплох.

Приятно наконец использовать знания, полученные в колледже, где-то, помимо вычислений нужной дозировки парацетамола.

— Локи! — орет Тор, и пара случайных молний ударяют в землю, чуть не задевая туриста, снимающего происходящее на древнюю портативную видеокамеру. Да, это будет чертовски домашнее видео. — Прекрати. Все, что нам нужно, это чтобы ты вернул Капитану память. И ты свободен.

На основании уже сделанных Локи прыжков, Баки быстро рассчитывает вероятную траекторию его движения и начинает потихоньку обходить тучу, поднимая молот, как бейсбольную биту.  
— А ну давай, мудила… — бормочет он. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть…

— Ну, нет, — игриво отвечает Локи. — Где же тогда во всем этом веселье? — и снова телепортируется. Но Баки не зря занимался высшей математикой — Локи появляется прямо перед ним, спиной к Баки, полностью сосредоточенный на Торе.

— Привет, сученыш, — рычит Баки, и удивленный бог оборачивается, — держи.

Он бьет Локи молотом в живот. Ручка вырывается у Баки из пальцев, и он изумленно смотрит, как Локи вместе с Мьёльниром медленно плывут по воздуху и врезаются в стену ближайшего здания. Локи сползает на землю с молотом на животе, но, к удивлению Баки, не встает, а начинает судорожно извиваться.

Может, с ним произошло то же, что и с той машиной, на которой Баки нашел молот. Она же была практически обмотана вокруг него.

— Слушай, — говорит Баки, медленно подходя к Локи. — Ты не с тем связался. Даю тебе десять секунд на то, чтобы повернуть вспять все, что ты, чертов ублюдок, сделал с моим мужем. Или я всем расскажу, как однажды Тор заставил тебя смотреть с ним «Mamma Mia».

— Ты не посмеешь, — шипит Локи, продолжая корчиться.

— О, еще как посмею… — тянет Баки и наклоняется ближе. — А еще я в курсе, что тебе понравилось.  
И чтобы добить окончательно, добавляет: — И я могу отрезать тебе пальцы. Все… Я дивно управляюсь со скальпелем. Или включить тебя в списки рассылки, от которых ты никогда не сможешь отписаться.

— Баки! — раздается рядом громоподобный голос откровенно впечатленного Тора. — Ты поднял Мьёльнир!

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Это было совсем несложно, — он опирается на ручку, немного сильнее нажимая на нее, и Локи начинает смешно пыхтеть. — Ну? Я жду… Стив, расколдовать, живо! У меня свидание с его членом, как только мы закончим.

Локи скрипит зубами, но поднимает руку и наводит указательный палец на бегущего к ним и что-то бормочущего Роджерса. Он и правда мог бы заработать немного денег в качестве модели в южно-готическом стиле в Инстаграмме. Если бы немного чаще мыл голову. Стив спотыкается, чуть не падает, моргает, качает головой, и, кажется, начинает осознавать, где находится.

— Баки? — испуганно произносит он, глядя сначала на сумочку, потом на них троих. — Что-то случилось? Ты берешь свою «Mermazing» только когда злишься и хочешь купить новые маски.

— Алли-блядь-луйя, — облегченно выдыхает Баки. Он даже готов расплакаться от счастья. — Тор, забирай Локи. Или я сейчас прикончу его на радостях.

— Конечно! — Тор смотрит на него лучезарным взглядом, кивает, хватает молот и Локи, и в мгновение ока исчезает. Баки уверен, что они отправились туда, где без помех и посторонних глаз смогут спокойно отметелить друг друга. Им это явно очень нравится. Но чужие кинки, это чужие кинки. Если это не вредит окружающим, то ради Бога…

— Баки, — повторяет Стив немного безумным голосом. Он уже расстегнул молнию и проверил содержимое сумочки, и теперь выглядит еще более испуганным. — Здесь четыре маски. Обычно ты покупаешь две. Даже если я сильно косячу, — он смотрит на Баки большими и чертовски синими глазами. — Любимый, что я натворил?

Неожиданно Баки хмыкает, и напряжение покидает его тело как воздух — проколотый шарик. Он делает несколько оставшихся шагов, хватает Стива за шею и прижимается мокрыми щеками к костюму, обнимая так крепко, что у Стива хрустят ребра.

— Ничего, — раздается хрип, приглушенный плечом Стива. — Ты не виноват. Но тебе надо вернуться со мной в «Innisfree». У них столько изумительных масок, а из-за этого бедлама я не успел посмотреть их все…

Стив чуть отстраняется, чтобы добраться до его губ.  
— Конечно, детка, — шепчет он между поцелуями. — Всё, что захочешь.

— Неужели мы теперь будем активно игнорировать тот факт, что Барнс поднял молот Тора, — раздается в наушниках Стива голос Старка. Стив поднимает руку, отключает коммуникатор, не отпуская Баки, вытаскивает наушник и снова целует Баки.

***

К чести кассира стоит отметить, что она даже глазом не моргает, когда Капитан Америка в полном боевом снаряжении с чешуйчатой русалочьей сумочкой в руках поддерживающий под руку шмыгающего носом партнера с безумным взглядом входит к ней в магазин и скупает всю линию выставленных на продажу масок для лица. Она даже позволяет Стиву использовать карточку постоянного клиента Баки и дает им в придачу пару образцов крема для рук, пахнущих персиками.

***

— Мне так жаль, Бак, — позже говорит Стив, когда они все вспотели и в темноте запутались в простынях, а его дурацкий — восхитительный — член все еще твердый внутри Баки. Даже после двух оргазмов. — Ты столько натерпелся из-за меня.

— Просто, пожалуйста, никогда больше так не делай, — шепчет Баки ему в ключицу. — В болезни и в здравии, помнишь?

Стив целует его в макушку.  
— А может, ты возьмешь пару отгулов на работе, — говорит он. — Чтобы я мог загладить вину, а то ты выглядишь совсем исхудавшим, — он еще раз целует его в волосы и гладит широкой, теплой ладонью. — Правда, детка, я совсем не желаю выпускать твою мерзкую рожу и симпатичную задницу из нашей койки. По крайней мере, несколько дней — точно.

— Ну, вообще-то, от твоей спермы я не сильно поправлюсь, — хмыкает Баки, изгибаясь под его пальцами.

— Что? — в притворном удивлении и возмущении спрашивает Стив. — А я слышал — у меня чудодейственная сперма…

— Для кожи и волос — да, для организма в целом — нет, — улыбается Баки, обводя пальцем его сосок. — Мне вчера дали четыре выходных. А потом я еще могу позвонить.

— Отлично, — говорит Стив и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. — Следующие три дня будем есть, спать и ебаться.

— Пожалуйста. Никогда. Блядь, никогда больше не говори этого слова, — жалобно стонет Баки, принимая поцелуй и грандиозные планы.

— Почему? Тор постоянно говорит, что ебётся, — протестует Стив. — Мне кажется, это довольно забавное слово.

— Тор говорит как гребаный австралиец, не смей перенимать его словарный запас. Насколько мы знаем, у него дома даже есть космический кенгуру.

— Думаю, это просто Локи, любимый, — сообщает Стив с самым ужасным австралийским акцентом, который когда-либо слышал Баки, и оба начинают хихикать.

Когда они успокаиваются, Баки переворачивает их так, чтобы оказаться сверху, сидя на члене Стива.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, — но если ты еще хоть раз разбудишь меня этой гребаной скалкой, я последую маминому примеру и отправлю тебя на солнце. НАСА, вроде, в следующем месяце новый зонд туда отправляет.

— Если я когда-нибудь сделаю это снова, обещаю собственноручно привязаться к этому гребаному зонду, — серьезно говорит Стив, обхватывая Баки за бедра. — Черт, мне, наверное, все равно придется это сделать. За ту боль, что я тебе причинил.

— Ладно, но не раньше, чем мы закончим, — улыбается Баки и крутит бедрами. — Я готов еще раз.

— А ты опасен, любимый, — с нежностью говорит Стив, садясь и обнимая Баки, как ствол дерева, — но я люблю тебя как сумасшедший.

— Да, ты определённо без ума от меня, — кивает Баки и целует его. — Но я все равно люблю тебя. Давай, дорогой, продемонстрируй, как ты раскаиваешься.

Стив смеется, переворачивает их и от души демонстрирует.

***

— О, Боже… — стонет Ванда, когда вместе с Брюсом и Виженом возвращается из пятинедельной поездки в Индию. — И никто из вас — придурков, даже не догадался позвонить мне?

Э-э-э… Какая хорошая мысль…


End file.
